With the recent development of microelectronic technology, a need for structures having a fine conductive pattern formed on the surface of a polymer resin substrate (or product) such as a variety of resin products or resin layers has grown. The conductive pattern on the surface of the polymer resin substrate and the structures can be applied to form various objects such as antenna integrated into the case of a mobile phone, a variety of sensors, MEMS structures or RFID tags.
As such, with increasing interest in the technology of forming the conductive pattern on the surface of the polymer resin substrate, several technologies thereof have been proposed. However, a more effective method for these technologies has not been suggested yet.
For example, according to the previous technology, a method for forming the conductive pattern by forming a metal layer on the surface of the polymer resin substrate and then applying photolithography, or a method for forming the conductive pattern by printing a conductive paste can be considered. However, when the conductive pattern is formed according to this technology, there are disadvantages that a process or equipment needed becomes too complicated, or it is difficult to form an excellent fine conductive pattern.
Accordingly, there is a continuous need to develop a technology capable of more effectively forming the fine conductive pattern on the surface of the polymer resin substrate by a simpler process.